A World Without Miracles
by vampirianhime
Summary: Kagami Taiga woke up in a completely altered world. First, Seirin does not have a basketball club. Next he learned that the Generation of Miracles does not exist. The he learned Kuroko Tetsuya never came to Seirin and he never met his shadow. He also learns that someone purposely made this world, but for what reason? Now it is up to him to try to find a way back to his proper world
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So, I really shouldn't be doing this, but this idea just made it's presence and I have most of my work done. This is the prologue, but is more of an information about the story. This little idea had been in and out of my mind for awhile but the plot just recently came to me, so here it is. I shall share it with you just because you've all been so nice to me with my other stories. This one will be fun to write too!

**Disclaimer: **As per usual, I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters. If OC's show up, they belong to me.

**Warning: **Well, the plot is basically that Kagami ends up in a completely different world from his own, and as the title says, A World Without Miracles, really means that none of the miracles are miracles. You will understand as the story goes, but this is just a brief look into what will be happening in this story. Well, enjoy!

Prologue

_Running, running from what, _thought the large, red haired individual; all around him was different, and he didn't know what was going on.

_I have to find him, _he continued to think. His legs carried him as fast as he could. Searching, peering through each window as he passed. He was in a bad neighborhood and chills easily ran up his spine.

He stopped to catch his breath; he'd been running for a long time, but that wasn't what was making his lungs suffocate, it was his thoughts. His mind had been running haywire since he woke up that morning, and he instantly knew something was wrong when he'd reached his school.

"Damnit, what the hell is going on?" he asked, his clenched fist colliding with the brick building.

In the midst of his angry hit, he heard a familiar voice. The voice he'd been looking for since he'd woken up. The voice that was soothing, yet calm. Blunt, but fresh. It was the voice of his shadow, the person he thought he couldn't stand, but started rethink that original thought.

"Kuro…" he was about to call out, hoping that he would bring some sense back to the world, but his voice caught in his throat when he watched the teal haired boy. He was surrounded by his old friends, their new rivals from middle school.

Brief words floated over to his ears, they were placid, but happy none the less.

"Aomine-kun, sleeping in class isn't going to help your grades, or how the teachers treat you in class," the blunt words ticked away at his heart.

"Tetsu, come on. It's not that bad," the navy blue haired male, with dark, tan skin said. The strange thing with the way he spoke was his words weren't filled with lazy, unremorseful words. He seemed almost happy to be around his stoic partner.

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi is right. If you keep failing your classes, there's no way you're going to pass and we'll leave you behind," the blonde haired male stated in a know-it-all tone. This didn't make the navy haired male happy and instead it lead to him getting almost knocked out, but was stopped by a larger hand.

"Mine-chin, Ki-chin, fighting isn't good," the large, purple haired male said then stuffed another chip in his mouth. This just made the other two sigh and wonder why they were friends in the first place.

"No, Murasakibara, their horoscopes said they'd have the least compatible signs for the day. Just let them get into trouble, they deserve that much," the green haired male pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose for emphasis.

"Midorima-kun, I don't think it's right for them to fight. If the school found out, then they'll get kicked out," the teal haired boy said with a blank look.

"No, Shintarou is right, Tetsuya. You do not have to worry over these two. Let them do what they want, they'll gladly accept their punishment later, right?" the small red head smirked at the two in question. Their heads were cooled now, but they started to shake in fear of the smaller red head.

"N…no, we'll stop now," the two gulped and then the group resumed their walk. Where they were headed, Kagami didn't know.

Kagami was now looking at the backs of the colorful haired group. He recognized them as the Generation of Miracles, but in this world, he'd learned, they did not exist. Right now, they were merely just a group of friends, hanging out with each other. There was no growth in power. No growth in uniqueness. They were merely unknown people, with unusually colored hair. Yet, to Kagami, they represented the world he knew. Their existence like this, gave him hope that he'd find a way to escape this place, this weird place and return to the team, the family he'd managed to come together with. That was all he could think about now. His path was renewed and he'd get there, no matter what it takes.

**Final Note: **So, how was it? Good? Bad? I would like to know what other's think about this story. It's different from my other stories, but I think I can have a lot of fun with it. There will still be tragic events that go on, cause what is life without something bad happening every now and then. That is just how I feel life goes. So don't expect complete happiness, but I will try my hand at comedy as well. Now, I'm not that good with comedy, but I will try.

So, thanks for taking time for reading this!


	2. Chapter 1 Before

**A/N: **Alright, here is the better version. I actually didn't like the one I posted before, but this one is strung together much better. I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if it's more of a flash back, but this gets me to the point in the better way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I only talk about the Generation of Miracles for the most part, since I didn't want to do complete flash backs or talk about each game that was big. This is mainly centered around the Generation of Miracle's and Kagami anyways. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just the Original Characters that will appear. Including the boy at the end!

**Warning:** This is an AU and it had original characters in it to. The original characters have reasons for being here so that's why I'll be putting a lot of OC's in. Also, this contains some spoilers from the manga, if you haven't read up to the current running chapters, you can just skip this chapter since there's nothing too important in it. It is just a means to get to the next chapter. Also, the last part with Akashi's team and such, just made up since they aren't that far in the manga anyways.

Chapter One

"Before"

A ray of sunlight filtered through the closed blinds. The sound of a loud, shrill hit the sleeping figure's ears, and forced him from his deep sleep. A groan escaped his lips as he sat up, stretching from the drowsiness.

It was officially spring once again, and with spring came the new term. This would be the first day of his second year, and it brought back a lot of memories as well as thoughts about the pursuit of the New Year. For this red headed tiger, he only thought about the exciting games that will be played again. The excitement that had been given to him throughout his freshmen year; all the players he'd met and even beat. It would be just as exciting as his first year of high school, only this time there'd be more rivals to meet.

The red head stood up and moved about his room. He dressed himself in his uniform and his red, fiery eyes fell upon his worn out basketball. It really felt like nostalgia to him as he remembered each time he'd faced new opponents in the Inter High as well as the Winter Cup matches. The first day of high school he'd learned about the colorful group known as the Generation of Miracles, a group of insanely strong, and insanely stuck up group of ball players. Each member annoyed him to no end, but as they progressed into the games, he'd begun to see that they were the perfect rivals. Each one pushed him to a new height and a new limit.

He grabbed the ball, itching to play. He had spare energy and couldn't hold back the urge to shoot some baskets before school. It never crossed him mind at how furious his coach would be if he were late, he just wanted to play. It was the only thing that had ever filled his head, ever since he experienced the game for the first time.

He rushed out of the house and headed towards the courts near his place. He told himself that he'd only play for a short period of time. He knew he still had to be in school.

As he reached his courts, the thoughts of the first day, one year ago, ran through his head. It was the first time he'd learned about the Generation of Miracles, as well as the first time he'd met his shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Damn, that kid didn't play well at all," Kagami chuckled to himself as he recalled the time he'd been challenged by the teal haired boy. He recalled the scentless male and was curious about the skills he'd possessed. In the end, he'd found out that he'd had no skills at all. A one-on-one match was too much for the kid, and he'd reprimanded himself about goading into the fight in the first place. It was his fault for overestimating his skills in the first place.

Kagami shot the ball into the hoop, the rim sounding a hum from his powerful shot.

The first time he'd seen Kuroko's skills was when they'd had a practice game with their seniors. The seniors were powerful as a team, and their skills outweighed the new freshmen. It amazed him just how powerful his upperclassmen actually were, but it was then when Kuroko showed off his unearthly skills. The speed at which the ball passed from one person to another took everyone by surprise. It really showed everyone what he was worth and it gave everyone respect in his abilities as part of the team.

Kagami ran up to the rim and jumped up, touching the red circle as the orange ball went in. The net swayed at his ever powerful shot.

It was at that time, after witnessing such abilities, that he'd decided to strive for victory. He'd decided that he'd beat the Generation of Miracles and claim victory as the number one ball player in the region. It was also at this time that he'd gained a shadow, a presence that would use all his power, all his strength to make his light number one. For Kagami, he didn't really understand what he'd meant, but agreed to none the less.

Then he'd met the first member of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta; a blonde haired male who also worked part time as a model. This fact didn't bother him, he was merely into gaining power and beating anyone stronger then himself, but from some of the reactions of his seniors, he knew that they were jealous of more then one thing. This was also the time when he learned just how strong the Generation of Miracles actually was. Kise had been a Miracle the shortest amount of time and commented that he was not as nearly as strong as any of the others. Kagami learned that Kise's strength and abilities were completely different from his shadows. His ability to copy and strengthen another's abilities was far more then he'd expected. He also didn't like the fact that Kise was underwhelmed by his own abilities and asked if Kuroko would change schools; a fact that annoyed him.

Kagami felt his phone vibrate as he tossed the ball back into the basket. He picked it up and noticed who the sender was. A cold sweat poured from his pours as he picked up the phone.

"Bakagami, where are you?" the shrill, annoyed voice of his coach asked. She sounded unhappy, like she usually was with his actions.

"Ah, basket…ball," he couldn't help but stammer. He knew he'd get into a lot of trouble and would be forced to do more training on her regimen then he could handle.

"Eh! You basketball idiot, today we're handing out fliers for the club, did you seriously forget?" she asked as Kagami held his breath, "Get here now, or I'll triple your training this afternoon," she finished as the phone went dead. Kagami swallowed at the thought of the workout he'd be put through.

With a quick movement, he stuffed the ball into his bag and started running toward his school. He wasn't going to handle getting even more training, and he knew that this year would be just as tough. She would up the regime for all of them.

Kagami had, had a lot of games before he'd met with another Miracle. The next Miracle had been one he'd had a hard time handling, Midorima Shintarou. This green haired male had happened to be a strange one with a weird quirk to begin with. This one believed in horoscopes and spouting things about lucky items, but the thing that set him apart from any normal person was how heavily he relied on them. He'd bring his lucky item anywhere and everywhere, and he'd purposely get the largest one if it came in different sizes. Though, he couldn't come to terms with this eccentric person, he really could make a basket from anywhere on the court. His shots were beyond humanly possible and yet he made them like he was standing right in front of the basket. He had an ego to match that too.

From there, he'd met another egotistic bastard that was very much like himself. Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya's past light. This guy was beyond what the other Miracles' were. He was more full of himself then anyone he'd ever met, but his skill did back up what he'd said. He truly lived up to the name as the Generation of Miracles' ace. The tan, navy blued haired male had power and speed that could not be matched. It wouldn't be until later when he fully releases his power.

Kagami continued running, still hoping to not get even more training. Most the team practically dies through her hellish workouts.

The next member of the miracle's he'd met was a childish, purpled haired center called Murasakibara Atsushi. This person was beyond his own comprehension, but he'd never directly faced off against him. The person he'd been more focused on was his childhood friend and brother, Himuro Tatsuya. The game they faced against each other in was a hard reality changer, but he was glad to be able to keep things the way they were once.

Amongst the Winter Cup Match ups, the one game that put all others to shame was when the faced off against the Generation of Miracle's, and current captain of Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou. An even more arrogant, but calm headed person; there was nothing that could compare it to just how hard everyone had to work. It put everyone's skills to the test, and everyone on that team had strength beyond comparison. Even in the harsh reality they faced, they work so hard to win and were able to make it. Everyone's goals, everyone's dreams came true on that court and all the Miracles learned to love the game again.

Kagami kept running and didn't notice someone walking in the path he traveled. He didn't know until it was too late and he was falling into the hard concrete.

"Ow. Oi! Watch where you're going," Kagami growled as he rubbed the sore parts of his body. The boy underneath him started moving and sat up.

"S…sorry," the boy said bowing his white, haired head to the ground. When he looked up Kagami could see pale, violet eyes staring at him.

"Ah, well, if you know then just be careful," Kagami said, a little flustered by the sudden embarrassment he'd felt.

"Y…yes, I'll watch where I'm going," the boy said as Kagami stood up. Kagami was about to run off again, he was still in a hurry, but the boy called to him.

"Uh, um, you go to Seirin right?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Kagami nodded.

"Ah, then can you help me get there?" he asked, violet eyes peering up at his.

"Ah, yeah, I guess, but I am in a hurry. If you can't keep up, then I won't slow down, get it," Kagami said as he started running again.

The boy tried to keep up, but Kagami was much too fast and in too much of a hurry. Kagami didn't really care at this point; he just didn't want to face the wrath of his coach again. Kagami continued running, making his way as fast as he could go, the thought of the boy no longer there.

**Final Note: **Well, there you go. The next chapter and I think this went much better too, also longer. Also, I just thought the combination of white hair and pale violet eyes would look cool, so there is the first OC you'll meet. The next chapter is important! Ah, and another OC comes in at the end as well.

Also, this is set in their second year since it would be more fun that way!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this in their favorites, and alerted this story. I love all of you guys so much, and it makes me excited to update this story! Now here is a small preview of what the next chapter holds!

Preview:

Kagami walks up to the school gate, everything like he remembered from his first day of high school. Clubs handing out fliers, promoting their clubs, and the freshmen dodging their insistent charges. All he had to do was find his booth and hope that his coach was calm. The thing is, he didn't know where the booth would be set up this year. He wasn't paying attention to the schedule before, now he could only rely on the chart or any of his fellow teammates to show him the way.

There was no booth, no fellow teammates, no club at all. Just an empty space of air. Everything seemed, out of whack.

"Kagami-kun, do you want to know what is going on?" a soft, but eerie voice asked.

Chapter 2: "An Unrecognizable World"


	3. Chapter 2 An Unrecognizable World

**A/N: **Because I have nothing else to do, and because I don't want to study, you all get to have the second chapter. I hope you all can follow well enough, there might be parts that aren't completely well thought out, but for the most part, it was following my line of thought. Well, up until the end, the end just came to me. Anyway, here you go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters, just my own original characters.

**Warning: **Semi-AU, different world, no miracles, anything else I can't think will be listed in the next chapter, and look back at the previous chapters as well.

Chapter Two

"An Unrecognizable World"

The red head rushed to the school grounds, his eyes watching the scene before him. It was a reminder of his first day of school, with freshmen walking in and being greeted by their upper classmen handing out fliers for their clubs. It was almost a nostalgic feeling as he recalled how he'd scared one of his seniors into taking him to the booth since he'd been unable to read the board for all the club booths.

He entered the school yard, seniors bombarding the newest looking faces with white sheets of paper. The school was on its third year status, making it still fairly new. It was no surprise to him that the clubs were still competing for new members to join their still recognizable clubs.

Kagami gave a smirk. With how things ended at the winter cup, he could say his club would be getting the most newest members this year. Then he recalled what his coach had told him over the phone and quickly looked around for the booth they'd, most likely set up. It didn't help that he had no idea as to where they were.

"I'll just look around until I see them, or maybe just find one of the members," he shrugged as he started walking through the throng of freshmen and seniors. He wasn't gentle as he passed through and the surrounding people weren't pleased, but ignored him thoroughly.

Kagami was too thick head, even as a pair of pale, violet eyes watched his fading back; a hidden emotion within those eyes.

Kagami looked around, but he couldn't find the booth, nor could he find his teammates. He was sure that they would be around, trying to gather new members to boost the clubs reputation, but he couldn't follow the coach's random ideas.

Kagami decided to just go to the gym. If his teammates weren't out here, they would sure to be practicing. Even with the win behind their backs, there were still powerful players that would want to avenge the losses they've experienced. No matter how strong someone was, they could get stronger.

As he started heading to the gym, he saw Furihata handing out a flier. Since he was too far away, he couldn't pick out what was being said, but he didn't care. He just merely walked up to the brown haired male.

"Furihata," Kagami called and watched the small male jump at his empowering voice. He didn't realize just how powerful he actually was.

"K…Kagami-san," Kagami found that strange. Furihata was timid and shaking under Kagami's fiery red eyes, looking as if he'd bolt out of sight as soon as Kagami looked away.

"Furihata, what's gotten into you?" Kagami asked confused by the sudden distance Furihata put him at.

Furihata gulped before speaking, "n…nothing, it…it's strange for you to talk to me." With that, Kagami was even more confused. He knew that he was an intimidating person, but he'd been close with all the members of the basketball team. They were, after all, a team.

"Quit acting like this, where's the rest of the team?" Kagami asked now it was Furihata to grow confused. His light brown eyes still held fear while Kagami grabbed onto his arm before he could escape.

"I don't know what you're talking about! What team?" Furihata asked trying to pull free.

"You know the basketball team?" Kagami was getting pretty annoyed now, dealing with one of his team members stating that he didn't know anything, "if this is a joke that coach is making everyone pull, it's not funny. I know I was late, but I had a good reason."

"Kagami-san, there's no basketball team. Whatever you've been taking, you should stop now," Furihata stated as he pulled free and started running off. Kagami stood still, the words resounding in his head.

_No basketball team, what does that even mean? _Kagami looked around, but there was no one around he recognized. They all had blurred faces as they passed by; the words continuing to repeat in his mind, never missing a beat.

"Like that is true, they're just playing a prank on me aren't they?" Kagami asked himself as he started walking towards the gym again. He had to believe they were just messing around and everyone would be in the gym practicing before morning classes. That they would all give a laugh at his incompetence and finishing the joke with his tripled training.

He reached the double doors of the gym, the cold, grey metal appearing to still be locked. He couldn't hear the sounds of basketballs, no, it was quiet, too quiet for his liking and he quickly pushed open the doors.

The gym was empty. No one was in there, no shoes were squeaking on the freshly polished floors, no balls bouncing and echoing in the room. There wasn't even the shouts his coach usually called about quickening one's pace, you're not doing that right, or calling it quits for the morning practice. It was just empty, eerie and lost space that he just couldn't figure it out.

"What has happened here? What is going on?" he asked, unsure of what to do next.

A thought popped into his as he remembered his teal haired partner. The deadpanned, sky blue eyes always knew something. He had to find Kuroko and figure out what was happening. Kuroko was much more intuitive then he was and he knew that he would be the only one who can tell him what was going on.

Kagami ran toward his classroom, he knew he'd just end up with Kuroko in the same class. It was funny how he could understand the teal haired male and know that strange things usually happened around him.

He reached his classroom, the new classroom he'd be in since he was now a second year student. The classroom was filled with people he'd recognized as class mates he'd had the previous year. It seemed they'd be his classmates again this year too, and he knew that Kuroko was bound to show up, or maybe he was there already.

Red eyes scanned the classroom, trying to pick out any anomaly, but it proved harder to do then he expected. It was the first, real time he'd tried to find the phantom blue haired male and it wasn't going the way he planned.

"Damn," Kagami clicked his tongue in annoyance.

As he sat at his seat, he noticed the students around him were staring. It was like they were amazed to see him and each pair of eye on him held fear, disdain, and any other emotion that held a negative annotation. Kagami was starting to get irritated, but knew better then to shout out. He didn't need to get into trouble on the first day of school, especially since he didn't have a clue what was going on.

Kagami gazed out the window, his thoughts going around in circles. First, he woke up with more energy to spare and ended up expanding that with basketball. Then he gets a call from his coach because by playing basketball he was late. On his way to school, he ran into someone, his memory not focusing enough to remember the face. Now Seirin doesn't have a basketball club. He didn't know how all these events clicked together or how they managed to make it so that the basketball club didn't exist.

The class began with Kagami thoroughly confused. He wasn't the brightest person, and he knew that, but he could tell that something was not right. That, and he knows it's illogical, he ended up in a different kind of world, but how and why seemed to elude him.

_Damn, I need Kuroko here now. He's the only one who'd be able to give some kind of answer, no matter how absurd it actually was, _Kagami thought to himself.

All the students were looking at the red head. He was acting unusual to them, and right now, his expression was in an even worse scowl then normal. Little whispers were sent around the room, each student trying to keep it low enough so the red head wouldn't hear. They knew how his anger can be uncontrollable at times. They honestly wandered why he was even in school anyways, he didn't come normally.

Kagami noticed the stares and glared at each set of eyes he could see. They quickly averted their eyes and returned to looking at their home room teacher.

_Even if they were all in this class, I'm sure they wouldn't remember Kuroko; I'll just ask the sempai? Wait, if this is a different world, would they even know about Kuroko?_ Kagami's mind was swirling with unrelenting thoughts. He didn't know what he was doing or what his thoughts were thinking. Everything had become like a nightmare, and it was one he wanted to wake from.

"Kagami Taiga," the teacher called at the red head snapped from his thoughts.

"Ah, here," Kagami stood up quickly glaring at the students who did giggle at the sudden exclamation from him.

"Move up here, you're grades last year were terrible and it is highly recommended that you come to school more," the teacher stated as he pointed to a chair in the front row.

Kagami gulped but complied to the teacher. He didn't exactly know what was going on at all. The statement took Kagami off guard.

"Well, that's a nice change, compliant today. What has gotten into you, Kagami?" the teacher asked as Kagami took his seat up front. The students around were surprised too.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Kagami growled taking his seat. The teacher was displeased by his attitude but let it slide since the red head was cooperating with him. Then he began his lecture which Kagami tuned out anyways.

As the class came to an end, the students started moving around and getting ready for lunch. As for Kagami, he still didn't quite get it and went in search of help. There was bound to be someone who knew something or other, and he decided to find one of his seniors. This was a difficult task though, since he didn't know where they'd be or what they'd be doing since the basketball club didn't exist.

Kagami rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks. He saw Hyuuga as well as Izuki standing in the hall. They were discussing something or other, but Kagami didn't have the attention span to listen intuitively. Instead, he walked up to the two seniors who, in turn, looked up at him. They held firm eyes, but Kagami could see the slightest bit of fear moving through them.

"You're…Kagami-kun aren't you? What business does a second year have in these halls?" Izuki asked, treading lightly on the grounds.

"How do you know me?" Kagami asked he knew that with no basketball club there was little to no chance of them knowing each other.

"Dumbass, everyone knows the Fiery Red Haired Tiger, you're always picking fights for no reason. Are you here to fight us as well?" Hyuuga stated with irritation.

Kagami looked down, no glared, at the two older boys. In truth, he didn't know that the reason everyone ran or had disgust in their eyes was because he was like some gang member.

"No, that's not why I am here," Kagami started to speak when a voice called to the two seniors.

"Junpei, Shun, you're needed in the student council office," a blond haired woman said with a smile on her lips. Her light blue eyes shone brighter as the sun hit them.

"Ah, Natsumi-san," they said as they looked back at the red head before moving towards the girl. She looked up at the younger male with a smile before following her two classmates. Kagami didn't know what to think now.

"What was that?" Kagami asked, irritated he wasn't able to finish talking to the older boys. He needed answers and no one seemed to be listening to him at all.

Kagami moved to the roof then, trying to contemplate on what he'd do next. He didn't notice the door opening and the sound of students coming to the roof until they were standing in front of him.

"Yo Kagami," three boys stood around him. One had medium length, black hair with dark, cobalt eyes. Another had bleach blond hair with a red streak going from the tip of his head, down to the end which reached part of his back. The final being a bald headed male with a scar under his left eye.

Kagami could say he had no idea who they were. Yet, he kind of felt like in this world, he did.

"What's with you today? Coming to school all of sudden," the blond asked sitting next to the red head.

"Yeah, you're always spouting shit like how you hate school and that there's no one strong enough to fight, but you still beat the crap out of the seniors," the bald haired male flattened himself out on the concrete.

"So what brought the red head to school?" the dark haired male remained standing. Kagami could feel the shockingly dark aura's coming off of them and he knew that these three were not friendly at all.

"It's none of your business," Kagami stated as he started to stand up.

"Well, aren't you acting more closed off today? Usually you're all for pounding our faces in," the blonde stood up, an arm placed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and here you are, barking more then biting," the bald haired male stated as he held onto the red heads other arm.

"Do you think we'd forgive you for the last time," the dark haired male released his anger knocking Kagami to the ground.

"Like hell I'd let you beat me," Kagami stated his own anger surging through his veins. Kagami could handle most things, but being beat down wasn't something he could tolerate.

With all his strength he pulled his arms free from the two beside him and was about to sock the dark haired male in the face when white hair passed his vision. A small, frail looking girl stood in front of him. Her snow white hair shimmered in the sun as the long strands blew to the right.

"No fighting," was all she said. The dark haired male was pissed off by this point and was fuming easily.

"Brat, you realize you're smaller then all of us, right?" Kagami asked trying to get her out of the fight that was happening.

"Size doesn't have anything to do with it," she merely stated as she disappeared and knocked the older male back with a kick, "women have more strength in their legs," was an off handed comment she made.

"What the hell, brat," the dark haired male clutched his abdomen as she turned to grab Kagami's hand and pulled him with her.

Kagami was surprised by the sudden act, "what are you doing?"

"Kagami-kun, do you want to know what is going on?" her soft, eerie voice asked as they ran down the stairs. Without another word, Kagami followed her willingly, if only to understand what was happening.

"You know something?" he asked as her light, lavender eyes looked back before returning to the front.

**Final Note: **Thank you for the reviews and other things that I am lazy to write out. I had fun thinking about this story since I can put my own characters in it. Also, this is the perfect way to cool down before returning to studying. I can't wait for finals week to be over with. It's the worst part of the semester.

Well, since I have very little to say here, here's a preview for the next Chapter!

Preview:

The pace slows as they stand under one of the trees outside. The pale lavender eyes watching the red head closely, like she was sizing him up or something.

"What?" Kagami asked before adding, "Who are you?"

Kagami didn't know what he'd gotten himself into as he ran down the streets, trying to find the girl he'd just met. She wasn't going to tell him anything unless he could find her, but at this point, he couldn't. He was lost and had absolutely no idea what had brought him to this place.

"There are no miracles in this world, Kagami-San, the people you once knew, no longer recognize you," her words slowly sunk in, hitting Kagami hard. All he could do was watch the friends he'd made before this world changed.

Chapter 3: "Hide-and-Seek"


	4. Chapter 3 Hide-and-Seek

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. It's not that long, but I hope it's to everyone's liking. I do know where I am going with this story I just happen to have no motivation for much of anything. I will be back and able again it's just the summer time has really let me get laid back. I also have work four times a week, and Mondays happen to be long hours, but otherwise I have free time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no basket or the characters, just my original ones.

**Warning: **Listed on the first two chapters.

Chapter Three

"Hide-and-Seek"

Kagami's wrist was pulled out the roof's door and the pace quickened as the descended the stairs. They could hear the shouts of the guys they'd just escaped from. They managed to avoid the other students too as they moved along the school.

The pace only slowed when they stood under one of the trees outside. Kagami watched the pale haired girl as she turned to face him again. Her pale, lavender colored eyes watched him closely. She appeared to be debating on what to do next.

"Who are you?" Kagami asked, "and what do you know?" his voice was rough.

"Ninja," she said in an instant. Kagami looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm a ninja and you have to catch me," she stated as she backed away, "if you can find me, then I'll tell you everything you want to know." In an instant she was out of his view and he was left with a blank mind.

It took longer than it should have till Kagami realized what just happened, "Damn that brat. Who does she think she is?" he shouted running in whatever direction he could. He ran out of the school's gate and into the busy city.

"How the hell am I supposed to find that brat?" he asked as he stopped at one of the corner lights. His red eyes shifted around, trying to catch any glimpse of the girl. He knew that there was only one person who could easily disappear, but not this girl. She had no invisible presence and he knew he'd be able to find her.

His eyes caught a sway of light colored hair and he ran towards it. Even at his speed she was already gone when he reached the spot.

He looked around and started running again. From the ally where he had been, she stood watching his running back.

"Really, and here I thought that he was much better than this. Maybe I was wrong about him and he isn't the right one," she sighed and stealthily followed him.

He ended up near basketball courts and ceased his movements as his eyes caught some guys playing basketball. In the moment of pure instinct he started walking toward the courts.

The ball was dribbled down the court and in an instant, one of the guys tossed it up into the basket. The bet swooshed at the sudden insert of the foreign object and the winning group cheered.

The ball rolled over to where Kagami was standing and he picked it up. A dark haired male came up to him, "Do you play?"

"Uh, yeah," Kagami said as he handed the ball back to the guy.

"Really, then will you play with me," the teen smirked with a challenge.

"You'll regret that decision," Kagami fought back with his own challenge.

"I'm Kita Ryuuga, you're going to lose," the dark haired male smiled, his dark cobalt eyes shining with certainty.

"Kagami Taiga," Kagami introduced himself and they got into stance for the one-on-one. The group that had been playing had decided to move away, feeling the tension the two possessed.

Kagami had the ball first and Kita defended himself as Kagami dribbled the ball in place. Kagami waited for the right moment to take the ball down the court. In an instant, Kagami saw an opening and took it without a second thought. Kita watched this with a smirk and followed Kagami quickly. Before Kagami had the chance to jump, Kita had already stolen the ball.

"You're good, that much I can see, but clearly our skills don't match up," Kita smirked as he sent the ball flying into the rim while Kagami was stunned. Kagami hadn't met with a challenge like this since the Generation of Miracles, and he'd beaten them all, so why did someone without their abilities be able to stop him.

"Kita," a voice shouted as a pink haired girl came into the courts, behind her was a teal haired boy with a stoic expression. Kagami instantly recognized him.

"You are ditching practice again," the pink haired girl, Kagami remembered as Momoi, stated with mild annoyance.

"Oi, when did you guys get here," Kita stated in mild shock.

"Kita-kun, you're training regimen is tripled when we get back, also, Shirogane-san has demoted you to the second string for the next month," the teal haired male, Kuroko stated.

"Eh! Why is that devil doing that?" Kita asked.

"You're the one who is ditching classes and practice," Momoi wasn't kind with her words at all.

"It looks like we can't play anymore," Kita sighed as he looked at Kagami. Kagami was just confused by the sudden appearance of two members from Teikou.

"Ah, yeah," Kagami said as he kept looking at the two. They didn't seem to recognize him at all and it stirred something in Kagami.

"Let's go Kita-kun, I apologize for if our team member has done anything to you," Kuroko bowed politely before they turned to leave. Kagami was frozen in one spot, left to think about what was going on.

"Kagami-kun," the same girl appeared before him, her lavender eyes softer now.

"Why the hell did you run off?" he asked in annoyance and anger.

"There are some things you must find out on your own, and I knew that you're meeting here would be the first step in that," she stated.

"What the hell is going on? You know something and you're not telling me," he stated.

"You're world has miracles, correct?" she asked.

"World!? Are you saying I am in a different world?" he asked.

"In a way, yes. This place is more like a dream though, and since everyone is dreaming they have to wake up," she explained.

"A dream, we're all dreaming?" he asked.

"No, we are all awake and alive, but this is still a different place then where you truly exist. In this world, there are no miracles, and in this world, Kagami-kun does not play basketball. In fact, you down right hate it," she explained.

Kagami's eyes widened at that, "why?"

"That is what you have to find out, but for now, we have to try and reawaken the Generation of Miracles. They are the key to return everything back to normal," she explained again.

"Eh! How do we do that?" Kagami asked.

"Get them to play basketball again. That's how it works, and each time a member reawakens, we'll be closer to getting the world back to normal," she explained.

Kagami thought for a moment," how do we even do that? The school doesn't have a basketball club, and I doubt any of the Generation of Miracles plays basketball. You said it yourself, this world doesn't have any miracles," he said.

"We just need to make a basketball club again, and we'll be able to see the members as long as we have the basketball club. You'll be able to wake them up, I know you can," she said with a soft smile.

**Final Note: **Sorry again for the late update. My motivation is very low right now, I really don't want to do anything but I have to. Anyway, I plan to update more with longer chapters as the summer subsides and I become more motivate. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Also, the OC in here, Kita Ryuuga plays some big parts later on! He is also a favorite OC of mine!

Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, liking, favoriting, and so on. I do appreciated it and I'm always happy and more motivated with the reviews.

Now, a preview for the next Chapter!

Preview:

"Reform the basketball club? What are you talking about?"

"There's no way I'd play basketball again, not after that happened,"

The dread was overwhelming, "how can we change this world if we can't play?"

Chapter 4: An Overwhelming Goal


	5. Chapter 4 An Overwhelming Goal

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update. With birthdays and Holidays happening, it's hard to find time to sit and type up new chapters. Anyway, here's the next chapter. As I have said, updates happen periodically and unpredictably. I do say this, I have a faster update time when I was going to school then I do now. Now that is just sad, but anyway. Since this update took so long, I'll try to make the chapters longer so that I make up for updating so late. This one is longer too, so it should be enjoyable.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the characters. I just own my Original Characters, which this chapter has a few that will continue to show up as more chapters come out. I'll also list my Original Characters at the bottom of the chapter to give a little background to those who are curious.

**Warning: **Stated above, this chapter contains original characters. So be aware that they are there. As the chapters continue, more of my original characters will show up. This is very heavily based on original characters, but the characters from the series play the key roles.

Chapter 4

An Overwhelming Goal

With the pact made, the two set out to reform the basketball club. For Kagami, all he thought about was getting back to the world he remembered, he didn't think about the complicated things he should have.

"Where do we start?" the giant red asked when he spotted the white haired girl the next day.

"Kagami-kun doesn't have a plan?" Fuyuki asked her somewhat cold eyes watched him. She didn't really mean to be as cold as she was; she just ended up like that over the years.

"Uh, what was your name again?" Kagami asked trying to recall her by name.

"Fuyuki Luna, call me Luna, like the moon," she stated.

"Luna?" he asked trying to see how it felt using first names again. He'd been back in Japan for quite a while now, and he wandered how it felt.

"I came from England a couple years ago, I still tell people to call me by my given name. It seems easier that way," she explained as she started walking toward the school building. She didn't seem to care what else Kagami had to say.

"Hey, wait for me," Kagami called becoming annoyed by how she just ignored him and what he had to say.

As Kagami headed toward his class, he caught stares from the people around him. They had looks of fear as well as curiosity in their stares.

Kagami wasn't one to care about what other's thought, but the looks would become uncomfortable soon enough.

"I see Kagami-kun has graced us with his presence two days in a row," the teacher said as he'd taken his seat and class began. Kagami was going to mutter something, but considering how close to the front he was, and how close in ear shot his teacher was, he opted to keep his mouth shut for once.

It didn't really matter how close Kagami was to the front, he still ended up falling asleep without a care in the world. This time his sleep wasn't do to over exertion from playing basketball, though. This time he'd been thinking about the day before and the world he was now in, if he could call it that?

As in his world, he'd get on the bad side of the teacher. The teacher hit Kagami on his head with the book he'd been lecturing from, but unlike the world he'd come from, no one dare laugh at Kagami's predicament. The fear seemed to shake them from their core and memories.

"Kagami-kun, it would be appreciative if you could keep yourself awake during lecture," the teacher said. The teacher for his second year was much younger than his first year teacher, and he seemed to have no sense for fear. There was a tough exterior to him and Kagami, as well as the class, could sense it.

Kagami gulped and nodded as the teacher returned to the lecture. To say, there wasn't anything else that happened since no one wanted to cross the young teacher.

During lunch, Kagami found himself up on the roof, some memories floating through his mind as he remembered not too long ago. The silence didn't last long as the girl, Fuyuki Luna appeared before him. It wasn't in the same sense that Kuroko had appeared, but it did surprise him with the unexpected.

"Kagami-kun, we need to work out a plan. Since Seirin High doesn't have a basketball club, we need to find a way to make it happen," she stated with expectant eyes. Kagami just stared back at her.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kagami asked.

"Well, first we need to know the history. I've done some research and learned that the basketball club disbanded do to an accident," Fuyuki said as she sat down. Kagami was eating his huge portion of lunch as he listened; his thoughts focusing on accident.

"Accident, would that be referring to Kiyoshi-senpai's accident from Kirisaki Daichi?" Kagami asked.

"That is the only thing I can think of," Fuyuki nodded.

"If that's the case, how are we going to persuade the upperclassmen to recreate the basketball club?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers," Fuyuki stated with cold eyes.

"You're the one talking about reinitiating the basketball club," Kagami shouted with annoyance.

"Yes, but I haven't come up with a plan yet. If you're in such a hurry then you come up with a plan," Fuyuki stated.

Kagami couldn't wrap his head around this girl at all. She wasn't helpful in the least bit.

"Fuyuki-chan," a voice called as the roofs door was slammed open.

"Ah, An-chan," Fuyuki stood up to greet the new comer. Kagami didn't recognize her at all.

"Fuyuki-chan, I've got all the information you asked for!" the dark black haired girl smiled. She had short, curly hair and large, round glasses. Around her neck was a camera.

"Information," Kagami asked.

"Yep, I have all the information from every senior that was a part of the basketball club!" An-chan exclaimed as she held up a portfolio.

"Who are you?" Kagami asked.

"The name is Tsubaki Anna, or An-chan. I am a first year with Fuyuki-chan!" she exclaimed with way too much excitement.

"An-chan is a part of the newspaper club. She gets stories or information really easily. I asked her to help us out," Fuyuki said as she took the file.

"Help us by getting information on our seniors?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, see. It lists all the things we need for our goal. In order to get the basketball club going again, we need to know what our seniors are doing right now," Fuyuki said as she pulled out one file. It held the picture of Hyuuga Junpei in it, "and our first target is the basketball club captain."

Both An-chan and Kagami looked over the picture. It was the best target to go after if they wanted to reform the basketball club. Who else would be better to bring everyone back, if not the captain?

"Then let's do this," An-chan lifted her fist up in excitement.

"Who said you could come along?" Kagami asked.

"Aw, come on. I'd get a great scoop if the basketball club would reform," An-chan whined.

"An-chan, can you keep an eye out for the person I asked you to?" Fuyuki asked diverting An-chan's attention.

An-chan looked at Fuyuki as she contemplated, "fine. I'll go and do that. It would be boring to follow you two around anyways," An-chan said as she left.

"Look for whom?" Kagami asked.

"It's no one, besides if she wrote a report on how our progress goes, it would make everything much harder for us. We do have to be careful you know," Fuyuki stated.

"Why do we have to be careful? How did this world come to be anyway? You didn't answer all my questions either," Kagami grumbled.

"This world was created for a certain purpose, Kagami-kun, but I can't tell you what. Just know this; the way this world plays is against the nature of the game. We need to return it back to normal, with the miracles and everything," Fuyuki stated before walking away. Kagami was left to contemplate everything she'd just said. He wandered what really could be going on at that point, but was unable to think any further as the bell rang to end lunch.

The remainder of the school day finished quickly and Fuyuki was waiting for him in the hall.

"If we don't leave now, we won't be able to meet up with Hyuuga-Senpai," Fuyuki stated as she began walking down the hall. Kagami easily caught up with her as they made their way to the senior hall.

"Thank you Junpei-kun, glad you could help," a voice said as a dark haired male with glasses came from the classroom. The dark haired male didn't look pleased, but more nervous.

"This is our chance, Kagami-kun. Let's kidnap him and take him somewhere private," Fuyuki stated all ready for it.

"Wait, what kind of plan is that," Kagami shouted at the smaller girl.

"Hmm, isn't it easier to do something like that?" Fuyuki asked tilting her head to the side. The cute pose made Kagami blush and turn his head away.

"We're not doing that," Kagami stated.

Since the two were bickering, they didn't notice the stares they'd attracted from the upperclassmen. Hyuuga had noticed the large giant he recognized as Kagami Taiga, also known as the ferocious tiger as one of the rumored names he'd acquired.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Hyuuga thought as he tried to figure out what two underclassmen were doing in the senior's hall.

"So then, what do you purpose we do?" Fuyuki asked.

"We just ask him," Kagami stated.

"We'll see how that works," Fuyuki stated letting Kagami lead the way.

Hyuuga almost jumped in surprise as the giant walked up to him.

"Hyuuga…-Senpai," Kagami was trying to get the dialect down in the polite form, but it was something he'd been having difficulty with for a long time.

"Eh, yes?" Hyuuga asked, more surprised than he let on.

"We want to reform the basketball club, and were hoping that you would join us?" Kagami let it all out quickly. Hyuuga had caught the whole thing, and was shocked by the question.

"You want to reform the basketball club? Why the hell would you do that?" Hyuuga asked.

"It's something we have to do, and wouldn't you be happier if you played basketball?" Fuyuki asked looking at the upperclassman.

"There's no way I'd play basketball again. Not after that happened, and besides, I'll be graduating this year. I shouldn't be thinking about that anyways," Hyuuga stated.

"Don't you owe it to yourself and the other's to try again? It can't be hard, and there's something only you can do if you play again," Fuyuki said.

Hyuuga looked at her, and then sighed, "I can't play basketball again. There's no way I'll play again," he finished and walked again.

"Well that didn't work," Fuyuki sighed.

"How was that supposed to help?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know, I thought that it was something someone would want to hear?" Fuyuki asked.

"Where did you learn that?" Kagami asked.

"Anime," Fuyuki stated.

Somehow Kagami couldn't help thinking that he already knew that.

"My two younger classmen trying to get the basketball club up and running again," a voice said behind them. They turned to face a blonde haired woman. She was smiling to the two.

"Who are you?" Kagami asked.

"It's only polite to give your name before asking another theirs," she said with a hidden tone that wasn't hard to figure out.

"K…Kagami Taiga," Kagami gulped as he felt a twinge of fear when speaking to her.

"Fuyuki Luna," Fuyuki said.

"That's better, I am Natsumi Mai. It's a pleasure to meet the infamous Taiga, I didn't depict you to be the type to bring the basketball club back," she said while crossing her arms and encircling the two.

"Why is that?" Kagami asked.

"Well, for starters, you easily beat up anyone who came near you talking about basketball. It's one of the reasons you became so feared, yet here you are. Talking about basketball you yourself? Isn't that strange?" she asked.

Kagami wandered about what she was talking about. He never hated basketball in anyway. It was something unusual to hear.

"It looks like you have no idea what I am talking about. Well, it was a nice chat, Luna-can, Taiga-kun. Let's meet again, I hope you can make something interesting happen," she smiled as she walked away.

"Do you know what she was talking about?" Kagami asked.

"I only know vague things, I don't know much about individuals. Your story is something you'll have to figure out on your own," Fuyuki stated.

"How do you fit into this anyway?" Kagami asked.

"Let's focus on getting the basketball club reinstated, then I'll tell you more," Fuyuki stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Fine," Kagami sighed as he followed her.

As the two walked away, eyes watched with curiosity.

"Reform the basketball club huh?" the brunette asked.

"What do you think Riko-chan; will they be able to do it?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, if they do, I'll return as the coach, but it won't be easy," Aida smiled.

"Really, and I heard he'll be returning too. What do you think this means?" Natsumi asked.

"Hmm, we might be able to do it this time around," Aida turned with a smile plastered on her face.

"As usual, you only think about the next way to get strong players," Natsumi chuckled as she followed the brunette.

**Final Note: **Now how was that? Something's happening slowly, but you can see where this next part is going right? Also, Kagami's self in this world does hate basketball, but the reason will be revealed later. You can guess and speculate all you like though. Tell me what you think and I'll give you a yes or no if you're right or wrong. Now then, let's continue onto the next one!

You have Tsubaki Anna, a freshmen like Luna and a member of the journalism/newspaper club. She enjoys taking pictures and getting the biggest stories. Since she goes for the biggest scoop, she'll be following Seirin around once the team is established. Natsumi Mai is a rather strong willed woman who contains a strong undertone. She tends to make other's afraid of her and she likes the proper, politeness from everyone. She is closest to Aida Riko.

I'll be drawing their pictures and posting them on my deviantart account, eventually. You can find the link on my profile page if you're interested.

Now for the preview of the next chapter!

Preview:

"Why are we following him?"

"Well, if we don't, then we won't know where to find him. Don't you want to get the basketball club going again?"

"I do, but...he's going into that store!"

"Then their isn't a sense in continuing, is that right? Yet, why are you still trying anyway? If you hate it so much, then truly throw it away,"

Chapter 5: What is Basketball to You?


End file.
